Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego?/Catchphrases
Opening Spiels 1st Season Intro: "Time Pilots, (name of villain) just stole something from the past! You've got 28 minutes to get it back, or history will change forever! Initiate Chronoskimmer launch sequence! Boot up the chrono computer! Power up the engines! Extend the temporal sequencer! Now, get going!" 2nd Season Intro: "Time Pilots, (name of villain) just stole something from the past! You've got 28 minutes to get it back, or history will change forever! Boot up the chrono computer! Launch the time probes! Power up the engines! Now get going!" Rest of Intro (after theme song): Chief Lynne: "And here's the/your time pilot squadron leader, Kevin Shinick! (Season 2: Chief: Kevin? KEVIN! Kevin: Alright!/Oh, I'm going, I'm going!/Coming, Chief, coming!)" (audience applauds while Chief is saying it in first season, but in the second season, the audience applauds after Kevin is prompted by the Chief to do the show) Kevin: "(Hey!) Welcome aboard, everyone. I want you to hang on tight because we've got a very big mission but very little time! So let's begin our journey by meeting today's Time Pilots! Starting with (insert players)!" Rest of Spiel: Early-Mid SEASON 1: "Kevin: Okay, time pilots, just so you know, we depend on fact fuel to power the Chronoskimmer, and you guys will be generating that fuel/power with your answers. Now each of you is equipped with 100 power points! (zing) Let's check in with the Chronoskimmer Engine Crew, shall we? (insert engine crew dance) All right! They look ready and rarin' to go! So let's begin our pursuit of (insert villain of the day)! Chief, what's our mission profile? Chief Lynne: Squadron, your time target is (insert year)! Destination, (insert destination)! (insert explanation of time and its history)" Late SEASON 1: "Time squadron, you've heard the mission from the Chief. Let's check with the Chronoskimmer Engine Crew. Crew, you ready? (insert engine crew dance) They look ready and rarin' to go! All right, just so you know, Time Pilots, we depend on fact fuel to power the Chronoskimmer, and you'll be generating that fuel/power with your answers''. So each of you is equipped with 100 power points! (zing) So let's begin our pursuit of (insert villain of the day). Chief, what's our mission profile? (insert chief's explanation and information for time pilots)" Season 2: "Kevin: Welcome aboard, Time Pilots! You've heard the mission from the Chief! We're gonna start by equipping each of you with 100 power points! (ding) Okay, our nano-probes have revealed the time and place where Carmen has sent (insert villain of the day). So, let's get started! Bridge to engine crew! Let's warp to the time of the crime! (insert warp) Chief, we've reached our destination/made it (insert strange way)... uh... safely! What's our mission profile? Chief Lynne: Squadron, you've time travelled to (insert year)! Location, (insert location)! (insert explanation of time and its history)" Catchphrases Kevin Shinick catchphrases "Chief, what's our mission profile?" - Kevin Shinick "OK, pilots for 10 power points, what did (insert villain's name) steal? Was it (insert 3 answers), remembering the clues we just heard, (insert clue review)" - Kevin Shinick "Engine crew, let's warp to the time of the crime." - Kevin Shinick "That last warp drained our fact fuel. We have to refuel with a data boost." - Kevin Shinick "Keep in mind that all our fact fuel is verified by Encyclopedia Brittanica." - Kevin Shinick "Engine crew, we must warp to (insert year/decade)" - Kevin Shinick "Pilots, we made it back to the year (insert year) but (insert villain's name) has fried/zapped/neutralized our fact fuel. It's time for another Data Boost." - Kevin Shinick "All right pilots, we made it back to the year, (insert year) but (insert villain's name) is about to do some globe hopping and for us it's time for global pursuit. Grab your controls and watch the globe on your screen and buzz in when you think you know the right answer. Remember, if you're right, you earn 5 power points. If you're wrong, you lose 5. Remember, we are in the (insert time period). (Here we go!)" - Kevin Shinick "We need to do one more leap forward through time and that means an ''Ultimate Data Boost." - Kevin Shinick "Alright, let's see how we did. (insert player #1) has (insert # of points) points. (repeat for next two players). Which means that (insert two players with highest scores) are moving on to the next phase of this mission. (applause) But (insert player with lowest score), you did a great job today. And now, the chief has a few words to express her appreciation" - Kevin Shinick "Time Pilots, let's wave goodbye to (insert player with lowest score) as he/she heads back to TimeNet Command!" "Aye aye Chief! Time Pilots, full speed ahead to (insert year)!" "Look, (insert villain of the day) has (insert stolen artifact of the day)! Activate the loot tractorbeam!" "Alright, we got the (insert stolen artifact of the day) and have it safely on board! Congratulations guys! Plus, now you're one step closer from winning that great multi-media computer system! But before we continue chasing (insert villian of the day), we've got to return the loot to (insert time period). So let's check in with the Chief to get our flight plan. Chief?" "Chief, is that a go?" - Kevin Shinick "(We're ready, Chief!) Look out, Carmen, we're on our way!" - Kevin Shinick "Yes/correct/(insert last time event), (insert winner), you saved history! Congratulations! (Gimme 5)!" - Kevin Shinick "I want you to activate the transporter and restore the loot to its proper place in history! Go ahead!" (Season 2 after someone saves history) - Kevin Shinick "Well squadron we're ready for time travel now so... "OH NO THE SHIP'S GETTING SUCKED INTO A PARALLEL UNIVERRRRRRSEEE" - Kevin Shinick "Curse you time pilots. why haven't you caught the nay-bob of niceness? Carmen Sandiego?" - Evil Kevin Shinick "(insert winner), you and I are going to move on in just a moment, but (insert contestant), you did a great job. We have another mission for you, and the chief is here to tell you all about it!" - Kevin Shinick "Hey (insert winner), we've made it to the trail of time! We've/you've got to track Carmen through six time portals by answering her questions! (insert explanation of rules on some episodes). Are you ready? You have 90 seconds. Ready, set, go! Go (insert winner) go! Follow the engine crew to the first portal!" - Kevin Shinick "Alright, crank the crank/pull the rope/turn the wheel to open the gate! Keep cranking/pulling/turning! That gate's gonna open any minute!" - Kevin Shinick (whenever a player answers a question incorrectly in the Trail of Time) "Hey you captured (insert villain of the day)!" - Kevin Shinick "(Season 1: Yes/Alright, (insert winner), you've made it through the trail of time! Congratulations!) (And) You just activated the capture crystal. Now, take it and put it in the chronolock chamber so we can capture Carmen Sandiego." - Kevin Shinick "Oh (insert winner), we ran out of time and Carmen has escaped. But you've captured (insert villain of the day), which is very hard to do/and you did it, we're proud of you. Now the Chief has a few words to say for ya." - Kevin Shinick Lynne Thigpen catchphrases "From all of us at Acme Timenet, congratulations." - Lynne Thigpen "Time pilots, the history of (insert history loot stolen) is at stake. Get to (insert year and insert what the villain stole) Kevin, you're in command." - Lynne Thigpen "Time pilots, you must navigate the choronoskimmer through 8 different events in the history of (insert stolen loot) starting with the most recent event and ending it with the least recent event. The time pilot who does it will go on to catch Carmen and (insert villain who stole the loot) in the trail of time. Here is your flight plan. (insert 8 different events) That is your flight plan time pilots. Good luck on your journey." - Lynne Thigpen "Time Pilot, I salute you." - Lynne Thigpen Engine Crew Catchphrases "Kevin, (insert villian of the day) (insert trouble that the villian did to the Chronoskimmer), better do a data boost!"- Engine Crew (Season 2 when it's time for a data boost) "Better do a data boost!"- Engine Crew "Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah oh, hey hey!"- (Season 1 used sometimes after Kevin asks if they are ready) Carmen Sandiego catchphrases "Listen, (insert villain name) I'm sending you through time to the year (insert year) destaintion (insert place), there's something very special I want you to steal." Carmen Sandiego "Good, this info beam will give you all the details, now get going." Carmen Sandiego "It's (insert year/decade), (insert question), (insert 2 answers)?" - Carmen Sandiego "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" - Carmen Sandiego (if she escapes when a player does not win in the trail of time) Taglines "Remember, at ACME Timenet, history is our job; the future is yours!" - Kevin Shinick Fundings Season 1 "Today's mission is fueled by The Corporation For Public Broadcasting, Viewers Like You, the National Endowment For Children's Educational Television, and (insert Delta Air Lines funding spot)". "This program was produced by WGBH Boston and WQED Pittsburgh." Then a male voice says, "Carmen's journey through time was propelled by: (insert Delta Air Lines funding spot)." Then the Chief says, "And, the Corporation For Public Broadcasting, Viewers Like You, and the National Endowment for Children's Educational Television. This is Lynne Thigpen saying until our next flight, over and out from mission control!". Early in Season 1 the Chief said, "This is Lynne Thigpen saying so long for now, time pilots!", at the end instead. Other variants were, "This is Lynne Thigpen saying Mission Accomplished! So long for now." and "This is Lynne Thigpen saying Good Luck on your next mission!" Season 2 "Today's mission is fueled by The Corporation For Public Broadcasting and Viewers Like You!" "This program was produced by WGBH Boston and WQED Pittsburgh." Then the chief says, "Carmen's journey through time is propelled by The Corporation For Public Broadcasting and Viewers Like You! This is Lynne Thigpen signing off from mission control!" Sometimes the chief might salute the viewers for a mission well done (VO offscreen) after she announces the fundings. Category:Carmen Sandiego Category:Quotes & Catchphrases